Shell Shocked
by Granatus
Summary: (Takes place after the events of "The Invasion") Chaos still reigns in New York, the Turtles along with April and Casey are now weak and have to evacuate. Every single love one they know are now lost. "What are we going to do now?" Rated T for violence and possible character death.
1. Prologue

Shell Shocked

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)

Takes place after season 2 finale (The Invasion)

Prologue:

Hello?

Ouch, ouch. Okay, ouch! Ugh, my head hurts... I can't seem to open my eyes...

Is that... blood?

Oh... AH! What the... Ouch... Is that..?

OUCH!

Head hurts... back hurts... chest hurts... Am I still alive? Yes, I'm not dead... But my body hurts like shell! And...

What is that smell..?

Crud, smells like... fish and pizza... smells like... Mikey...

Mikey!? Where are you!?

I think I can hear... voices... crying... Mikey is crying... it's definitely him... Or is it Donnie..?

Donnie? And is that April? And Casey? Then that means...

Raph!? Oh... my back hurts...

Where am I? Are those wheels?

Am I... in the... no, it can't be...

The Shellraiser... was DESTROYED... but... why am I riding in a car... or a van?

I think I can feel the light...

So long... Man it's suddenly so hot... too hot!

Hot! it burns!

Make it stop..! Make it STOP!

Raph! Mikey! Donnie! Anyone! Make it stop! Please!

It burns!

Please...

Make it stop...

Please...


	2. Home

Chapter 1: Home

April remembered dreaming a simple life when she was five, where she wouldn't worry about bills, calamities, weird aliens from a different dimension trying to come to kill his dad and kidnap her. Of course, the latter did happen to her. But she never knew it would. As a little kid, she wish she could bask in the sunlight during the day, maybe go for a walk in the fields and fish with an old man she befriended before (she thinks he's either dead or in jail now, she really doesn't know. But rumors told her that he once made it to court for assaulting a boy for stealing his dog, but that's now history).

Of course, the little up-state farm house, far from the busy city of New York, will just simply serve either as a vacation house or an evacuation home for the O'Neil family. April and his father has a spare key to the house, and if either lost by storms, sudden fleeing for safety, or by any chance getting flushed in the toilet, a spare key was always found somewhere from a rock outside the house that only the O'Neil would know .

Of Couse, the farm house is not intentionally big. It's just a simple one. Isolated after April's aunt who cares for it went to a different state (which April often forgets which one it was), it is now empty. Electricity has been cut, and water supply comes from a well 10 meters away from the house itself. It's a two story house with a simple balcony. All of the flowers have either withered away after years of never getting sprinkled on. The hammock on the balcony is now dusty and would break after one strong push. The inside of the house is worse. The living room can accommodate six people on its worn out couches. There was a shelf filled with dusty and termite infected books and a TV that might not even pick up any local channels without crashing. Behind it was a dining table with four chairs, also worn out and already halfway eaten by termites and other pest. Beside it was a tiny kitchenette with no signs of available food, destroyed and worn out cooking utensils, and a refrigerator that smells worse than a fish after swimming in a sea full of garbage and factory waste. Two doors are available: one leading to a bathroom (as the narrator, I deeply wish you wouldn't know what's inside it right now); and the other one leading to the backyard.

Behind one of the couches in the living room was a staircase (which looks a lot dangerous to climb now) leading to two three bedrooms. They were all empty, with the exception to each room having a bed and a tiny dresser or closet. At the back, there was a chicken cop, but it is now empty of course. At the side of the house was a cellar door going to the basement. Back when April was eleven, while she and her dad were spending the summer there, she was prohibited to go into the basement. She still wonders why up to this day, but she kept her mouth shut.

It would clearly take a day or two to finish cleaning up the whole place and at least make it "friendly" enough to live in. Possibly, there wouldn't be a person dumb enough who could stay at such infected house for more than one night.

But right now that's not the major concern.

It's five in the morning. Kirby O'Neil's party wagon slowly made its way to the O'Neil farm house. An hour ago, the 70's ride was low on gas. Raphael took charge in driving after Casey almost crashing the van to a wall due to the lack of attention caused by his extreme exhaustion after fighting mob after mob of Kraang bots. He almost lost hope of going through the whole drive without falling asleep if it weren't for a peaceful Michelangelo sleeping that suddenly boost him. The whole chain events of the invasion and their Master and father, Splinter, had made him weary and filled with anger, confusion, as if he can't think straight without falling on to his knees and start sobbing. But he saw his younger brother, close to tears as well, and he reached out, to hug him, comfort him. It brought a glint of hope into him some way, but it still brought dread that not only did they lost Master Splinter, but now they were racing for another life. And that's Leonardo's.

Everyone, especially the turtles, prayed silently for their friend, their brother, Leo, to fully recover. The crack on the shell is a critical one, no matter how small it is. Even though they're mutants, they're still turtles, and, for those who study reptiles in biology class, a turtle's shell is a major component of their body. It acts as their protection, their shield, their very own backbone. Without it, they would be bear, weak, no protection, prone to any infection, prone to death! This is what Raphael now fears, not only did they lose their own father, but now their eldest brother and (he can't believe he'll say this) leader is now next in line.

_Please don't die on us, Leonardo, _Raphael prayed. He was sure he felt tears running down on his cheeks as the van speeds its way down the highway.

...

It's seven-thirty in the morning.

The turtles, April, and Casey have settled themselves at the farm house an hour and thirty minutes ago. It was a tired and restless trip. Even though the teenagers have gotten some sleep during the whole road trip, they still feel as though something heavy was burdening them from inside. Donnie was dizzy, Raph felt weak, confused, and almost delirious. Mikey was feeling anxious and suddenly can't find himself to say something obnoxious and out of topic to make his friends smile for the first time. April and Casey felt remorse, not for themselves, but for their family, for their friends, for their love ones. They were all slipping away. Though they knew they have to stay and fight for the ones that call as "family" in New York, they also knew they won't live to see dawn themselves if they even continued battling. The battle they've engaged in was lost, but the war is far from over.

...

Even during the time of peril and confusion, Donatello managed to remember pulling the Kraang power source off of the beta Turtle Mech just in time.

Deem it useless, Donnie knew there is some way to actually charge the power cell. With the Party Wagon's generator, he plugged the cables on to the power cell. Fortunately, it was indeed effective. But it would need a long time before it could actually power another titan size robot, so for now, the slightly charged crystal can only power enough electricity for a TV, an electric fan and a refrigerator.

Donnie was sitting next to the Party Wagon, attentively watching over the crystal. April sat next to him. "How long do you think it would finish charging?" April asked. Donnie sighed. "I don't know. Maybe about more than twelve hours. I can't tell." April frowned. "I think I'll go inside now, see how Leo is."

April got up and left Donnie. The mutant turtle sighed and tucked his face into his palms. "When will this nightmare end?"

...

Meanwhile, Casey, Mikey, and Raph were sitting on the couches in the living room, between Raph and Mikey was an unconscious Leo, flipped on his plastron. "Uh, Raph? Do you know how to fix a shell?" Mikey asked. "No," Raph sighed. He was too pre-occupied by his depressing thoughts to even give his younger brother a clever come back. "Jeez, you guys are turtles, but you don't even know how to fix a shell," Casey said. Raph glared at him. Casey frowned. "Sorry, just trying to make things lest depressing." Mikey sighed. He ran a finger across Leo's shell. The crack wasn't too big, but it does looks critical. "He'll be okay Mikey," Raph placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "He'll soon wake up."

But Mikey heard a hint of doubt in his brother's words, as well as a tear drop in his left eye.

...

April was glad that, coincidentally, one of his uncle was a marine biologist. They were worrying about what to do with Leo's shell, when April remembered a reserved bookshelf filled with books and countless notebooks, all about marine life and first aid his uncle kept over the pass years in his profession. Her uncle, who is now in Europe, left the books there, so whenever he goes back to the state for vacation, he would still have his work with him. But most of the books are now feasted by pest, that only his uncle's notebook was the last thing standing, dusty, but still readable.

April flipped from page to page, word after word. Finally, she got what she needed. She wasn't sure if the notebook was made for professional purposes or for April if she ever gets a chance to have a fish or crustacean for a pet. "Fixing a turtle's shell," she read out loud. "Turtles shells are strong but can extremely be sensitive as well. It acts as the creature's protection from predators, infection, oh get to the point. Blah, blah, blah, turtles shell differ from size, blah, blah, blah. There, bingo! The first thing to do when a turtle's shell crack is to cover it. Of course, what else would you do? For small cracks, use bandages. If there are none, tape would do. Okay, for large cracks, use permanent glue? Okay? Before applying, check for infection. Okay. Then if the turtle continues to be immobile, bring it to the vet." April smirk and added. "Yeah, if your turtle is a 5 to 6 feet mutant who are ninjas and carry weapons around, it's best that you DON'T bring them to the vet." Then she firmly snapped the notebook close.

...

Coincidentally, the only thing in the house that still hasn't expired after the longtime of abandonment was a bottle of antibiotic and anti-infection ointments. What's more coincidental was it was going empty and would expire after next month.

Donnie himself wasn't sure if the ointment would be effective or would led to further infection to Leo. Nonetheless, he was persuaded by his brothers and April to at least try applying a small dose over the tiny crack. With a cotton bud, Donnie, ever so gently, damped the cotton end onto the slightly-exposed flesh. Leo shifted. Everyone stopped and instantly dropped their looks to the uncurious turtle. Relief overcome them when they noticed that the sleeping turtle was actually wriggling in his sleep, before returning into deep slumber again. Not that they are happy that he is moving, probably Leo was actually suffering from a nightmare about Kraang right now, but at least they are positively sure he is still alive.

Donnie continued carefully applying the ointment. "Easy does it," Donnie mumbled. Like a skilled painter, he ran the bud smoothly over the flesh, earning a quick jerk from Leo, before going back to sleeping again. Donnie has to admit though, Leo looks something like a child when he's asleep. He looks so peaceful, even I can't tell if he's the eldest among us, Donnie thought. "There, done," Donnie stood up, pleased with how things have gone completely in control now. "Now, how about the bandage?"

Since they couldn't find a single bandage around, and all of the sheets are either too dusty that it could infect Leo's open back or they are heavy quilts, obviously hard to use to tie an open wound. Raph unwrapped the bandages from his fingers. "Here, let him use this," Raph said. He handed the clothes to Mikey and Donnie. "I'm used to fighting without them anyway." Mikey finally found a way to smile. He shared a quick grin with Raphael, while watching Donnie and April carefully wrapping the cloth around Leo's carapace.

"Hey, I'm back!" Casey broke the ice, carrying a bundle of thin blankets in his arms. "I found them in one of those bedroom's closet. They seems good enough." He threw the bundle to Raph, the turtle swiftly catching them. "Thanks Casey," Donnie said, taking the blankets. There were three individual blankets, with the same design of yellow and pink flowers printed over an orange background. Donnie took one and covered it on Leo, his bottom half covered underneath the blanket. They have finished caring for the turtle's wound, now the last thing to do is wait for him to wake up.

"Get well soon, Leo," Mikey whispered near Leo's ear slit. He couldn't erase his grin afterwards.

Because he swore he saw Leo flashing a quick smile in his sleep.

...

Splinter woke up, immediately vomiting water. He head was pounding like a jackhammer nailed him hard on the skull. After another round of vomiting up sewer water, (and a few trash such as candy wrappers and even a tiny piece of an old smelly sock), he lean on the mossy wall of the dark sewer. His nape stopped bleeding thirty minutes ago, but the sensation of the cut was still there. But he couldn't care less. All he wanted to do was climb back to the surface and look for his sons once more, hoping they are at least still alive right now.

He glanced up and saw an opening from above, with a rusty metal ladder leading up to it. He glanced back down to the water.

He believe he saw a silhouette of a snake like creature, before it disappeared.

**…**

**Hey, this is Granatus. Thanks for reading the 1****st**** chapter of my new fic. It's my first time to upload a story here on this site, so I'm still getting used with the proper format. But I'll get used to it somehow…**

**Also, yes, this story did happened after the season 2 finale of TMNT. And all I can say about the two episodes: they are all TOO short. C'mon, who didn't feel like they are missing something while watching the episodes? And I can't believe that the commercial said that they feature Tiger Claw, or Leatherhead, and other characters, but their appearance were just too short! I even thought that they would give those characters, like Ice Cream Kitty, a bigger role somehow. But whatever, I guess I'd just wait for the 3rd season.**

**Also, most of these events are all head canons. So you guys might expect some… surprise characters and events. I won't be a whole spoiler (*ahem*Slash*ahem*Leatherhead*ahem*), so just stay updated for new chapters. See ya! **


	3. Broken Body, Sturdy Heart

Chapter 2: Broken Body, Sturdy Spirit

Seven o'clock in the evening.

New York, though only quarter of it occupied by Kraang and totally affected by mutagen, suddenly became silent. The evening air was sullen. Church bell rang, countless people evacuated, mutated ones left isolated. A girl in blue watched in horror as she was escorted by a pizza guy to safety, forced to watch her father and mother walking around with a newly mutated body around the street. A man was crying after the loss of his wife who also turned into a mutant. There were no vehicles on the street, only people running, maybe sooner or later they might start a stampede. Nothing was right anymore, and everyone knew it. For the first, New York was slowly being evacuated, officials forced to leave their works as leaders just to protect their own families. Even though the Kraang postponed further invasion, the people still feared they would come back any moment.

Meanwhile though, in a chapel-like building, Shredder, unlike most people, resisted evacuation. Instead, Shredder silently watched two of his Foot Bots, electrocuting, with the use of long Bō staff with a highly electrical tip (which are almost identical to the Kraang's), a bounded Leatherhead in one of the large prison cell intentionally meant for torture and interrogation. The cell's interior was cold and hard as stone. No light can come inside the cell except from the tiny 4 by 4 inches window, almost close the ceiling, very hard to reach from any prisoners. The cell door was wide open, trying to mock the alligator about how far he is from freedom. Tied with chains that are pinned to the walls, it was impossible for him to even reach out to touch the cell bars. Unhappy nostalgia came to Leatherhead

"Stop," his deep voice echoed across cell after cell, and instantly, the robotic ninjas stopped, stood perfectly erect. Shredder approached Leatherhead.

Leatherhead was bounded by the hands, legs and tail by chains hard as titanium. He was lying on his plastron like a regular alligator. Of course, minus the fact that he couldn't move any muscles aside from his face and neck.

"Tell me where the turtles are," Shredder demanded, threateningly pointing his long daggers at Leatherhead.

The alligator snapped, showing rows of fangs with his own blood, before answering. "I won't tell you where my friends are."

"If you insist," Shredder signal the Foot bots, and they continued electrocuting poor Leatherhead.

Screams of agony erupted and echoed across the cells, even across the hallways filled with smaller cells. Near the cell entrance, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface watched, unmoved even by the cries of the mutated alligator. Shredder was no different. He felt no pittance for the mutant, he only wanted clear answers, no more, and certainly no less.

"Where are the turtles?" Shredder asked once more, his voice now more firm and intimidating.

Even though being roughly electrocuted, with the possibility of dying during the session, Leatherhead still refused answering. He roared, "I would rather die than tell you where they are!"

Shredder held a hand up, a signal of stopping the robots. Indeed, the Foot bots stopped, pulling away their long electrical staves away from Leatherhead. "I am more than grateful to do so," Shredder said. "But I need you alive. There are more than one way to break someone. Take him away."

The Foot Bots obliged, unchained the alligator from the walls of his original prison. Leatherhead tried to charge and attack Shredder, but the chains were held tight by the robots that Leatherhead couldn't even tell whether he was freed from the walls or not. "Bring him to the detention cells." And the two Foot Bots did what they were told. They dragged Leatherhead by the chain. The alligator was disgusted by this, disgusted being in such position.

"You are no different than the Kraangs," Leatherhead snarled. But neither Shredder nor the Foot Bots heard him.

…

Darker and darker, they proceeded down a long, straight hallway. All of the cells interior were the same as the previous one, only smaller with no signs of windows. They were semicircular with a rough stony interior. They were all blocked by multiple iron bars. Leatherhead have never felt this gloomy. At least the Kraangs' cells were at least filled with other mutants, and that he could at least see two or more Kraangs passing by every now and then. But these cells were different. Now he felt like a real prisoner. He was more than alone. He wouldn't see any other faces. The Foot Bots were worse than the Kraang. At least the aliens would talk, the Foot Bots would only do as their told with no complaints. And it was slowly driving him into insanity without hearing anyone else than himself talking. And the Foot Bots would only come to him to give him a small portion meal of scrap to keep him slightly energized.

Yep, it couldn't get any worse than this.

Roughly, Leatherhead was thrown into a random cell, at the very end of the hallway. He was off of his chains, but when he was about to attack the Foot Bots, they instantly closed the cell door. Leatherhead snapped his jaws, tried clawing through the cell doors, but it was no use. He can't reach the robots. One of the Foot Bots went to the side, opening a tiny compartment with a keypad on it. Typing in a code, an iron wall came down covering the cell. Leatherhead swiftly took his hands away from the cell to avoid getting his hands injured and crushed by the iron wall. Simply no light can penetrate the cell. Great

It suddenly became darker.

…

The night was rough, being alone in a confine dark space was making Leatherhead's, well head ring like a thousand bells. The lack of his senses working was making him delusional, seeing things he can't tell whether it was real or not. The only thing that seems to calm him down was a memory hidden deep in the confinement of his brain about the soft and caring words of his old owner. Brian was the one who took him in, cared and feed him when he was just an ordinary alligator. He really didn't have a fix name though, but his owner tends to call him 'Pal'. But his parents flushed him into the sewer. They never understand, the never did. But Brian did. He remembered hearing the boy crying when he watched his parents threw him in the toilet.

Leatherhead doesn't want to remember the rest.

If the old memories of being petted and cradled by Brian didn't do the tricks to make the illusions of Kraangs' torture leave him, he would remember the next caring person (or should I say mutant) that actually understand him. Michelangelo. He didn't want to chain him, he gave him good food, actually talked to him like someone who has a heart. Leatherhead sighed whenever he remembers the turtles. Mikey may be his best friend, but he threats his siblings equally as him. He felt remorse remembering how he grab Donnie by the face and shake him like a poor rag doll (though, it was a bit amusing remembering how the turtle never stops complaining about it, he still finds it very rude). He could actually trust the turtles, even their Sensei Splinter.

Now that he thinks of it, what happened to Splinter?

…

Sprinting towards the lair, Splinter tried to overcome the horrible head and neck ache he was going through. He doubts his sons would still be in their old destroyed home, but he has no place to go but back home. He doesn't know April's address, and especially Casey's, so he can only find shelter at their old lair.

The lair was just as the same as it was before: destroyed and abandon. Furniture tipped over, the pillars toppled on top of one another, the kitchen, dojo and laboratories were all a mess, and this is where Splinter will have to stay. The first thing Splinter noticed when he stepped into the lair were the stuff Donnie, Mikey, and Raph were supposed to bring, but left by accident. There was Donnie's case of tools, a few blueprint and notes, and three bottles of what seems to be mutagen. Then there was Mikey's ice box. Splinter opened the box and saw Ice Cream Kitty, already melting with the ice. Splinter sighed. He knew Mikey wouldn't get over if the kitten would die. He closed the box's lid, noting to put the kitten back to the fridge (which is oddly still working). Then last, Splinter noticed a small photograph of Spike, the last copy Raphael has of his turtle.

Splinter knew that Raphael wanted to have the old Spike back. _"Wait for Spike to come back home voluntarily," _he remembered saying those words to a confused and anxious Raphael. It seems to have lifted his son spirits.

After placing Ice Cream Kitty back into the freezer, Splinter made his way to the dojo. The place was just as a mess as the living room. But somehow, the indoor tree that amazingly grew even though it was inside the sewer, where sunlight and proper soil is rare to obtain. He sat on the mat he used to meditate. Instantly, the pain surging in his head and neck have subside, the heavy feeling in his chest because of his anxiety was slowly lifted up and was washed away from him.

He sat there for a long time, with only one thing inside his mind: his son's safety.

…

Morning has finally come. The ninja turtles all slept on the couches, closed to one another. And they have to say, they have never felt that close. Casey slept on the hammock in the porch, contented sleeping on it even though it might break any second. April slept with the turtles as well in one of the solo cushioned chairs in the living room. Even though she was in the safest place on Earth (or at least, that's for her), she could still feel doubt wrapping around her. She missed her father so much, and the fact that they are sleeping in the home of her fraternal relatives made things more unsettling for her.

April was the first to wake up among them. She knew they were all hungry. They haven't ate a real meal since yesterday. They were all forced to eat the apples from the tree behind their house. Though it was good enough, they knew it wouldn't be enough to energize them, besides, the apple tree has about nine or eight fruits left, and it won't be enough for them for the whole day. Or the day after day. And for the other days.

April, with the use of her old, but still functional, bike, went to downtown to buy them something to cook for breakfast. It was like she was a foreigner all over again. The old shops that she always visit seem so new to her again. The place hasn't changed since she left, minus a few new computer shops, cafes, and simple department stores opening. I wonder if Thomas is still here, she thought. And indeed, she was right.

Thomas was a twenty-two years old friend of April. He was only a teenager when he first met April, who was five. But Thomas was already in good terms with the O'Neil, so it was no surprise that April would come and visit his canteen and meat shop.

"April! Long time no see," Thomas greeted with a wave. He was standing outside his canteen and meat shop, which won't open until nine. "How are you? Where's your dad?"

April, who was originally smiling when she got off of her back, frowned at her old friend. "Not good. The whole New York City chaos turned him into a mutant."

Thomas frowned as well. No one was a stranger to the whole New York incident. Even those from different states were already leaving America. Thomas and his father are the few people left in their town. "Sorry April."

"No, no, that's okay," April smiled sadly. She would have told her friend that she was staying at their farm house with a vigilante who she was tutoring and four anthropomorphic turtle ninjas. But it would be best to keep those parts quite for now. "Anyway, why aren't you and your old man still leaving?"

Thomas chuckled. "It's a long story. He said he would stay. Too much memories. I couldn't leave him here alone anyway." April frowned when she remembered the lair, _the _same lair they left, and_ the_ same lair they were supposed to be fighting for. "Anyway," Thomas face turned from melancholy into a friendly one once more. "So… What can I get you?"

…

April was now biking home with a basket full of frozen fish inside an ice box Thomas lent her ("We have too much in the back," he said.) The morning was more than just chilly, it was as if it was a giant air conditioner was on high cool in America. But it wasn't snowing, it wasn't even close to being windy. April was only glad that she still found an extra coat inside one of the closet.

She parked the bike near one of the special rocks where they hide a special spare key that no one outside the family can know. "Hey guys, I got some fish for us to cook," she called out.

And she was replied with a loud shout (which surely came from Mikey) of what seems to be rejoice inside the house.

By the sound of the turtle's scream, Casey suddenly woke up from his slumber, and unwittingly, feel off of the hammock and landed underneath it. "OUCH!" He crawled out and grabbed one to the hammock's sit, but once his hands rested on it, the hammock give way and fell on top of him. "Casey!" April shouted.

"Ow, I'm okay!" Casey raised a thumb up.

April ran to the balcony. "Guys? What's going on?"

Casey was about to crawl out of the wooden hammock and was about to sit up, when an exalted Mikey slammed the door open. Casey released an annoyed and painful grunt, but was completely ignored. "Guys, Leo's waking up!" Mikey shouted excitedly.

April's eyes shot wide open. "Really? Are you...?"

"I'm not kidding!" Mikey cut. "C'mon, he's really waking up!" April was about to speak, but she was completely cut short when Mikey closed the door, Casey finally getting a chance to crawl out of the hammock.

"C'mon Casey," April said. Casey stood up, but as he did, he realized one of his foot was still underneath the hammock, crushed not too firmly. He barked softly. April stared at him.

"Um, I'll catch up with you."

Inside the house, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and April were staring in disbelief as a miracle unfolds in front of them. Last night, aside from the crack on Leo's shell, Donnie also discovered a wound long forgotten near Leo's ear slit. Though it stopped bleeding, the wound was fairly large and Donnie believes it would be for the best to have it tied up to avoid infection. So far, everything about Leo was a-okay.

Leo slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"He's back!" Mikey suddenly lunge himself on his brother, embracing him tightly and passionately. Leo was taken aback from the sudden affection. But when Mikey's hands reached the crack on his back, Leo yelped out, arched his back as pain surge through him. Mikey quickly pulled away.

"Whoa, sorry Leo," he quickly apologized.

"It's alright," Leo said in between pants and grunts. "I'm okay."

He looked at his brothers, then at April, then at Casey (who by the way has now escaped the death trap that is known as the hammock), then back to his brothers. Then he quickly glanced around him, noticing the interior was nowhere near how the lair looks like. He frowned. "Where are we? And where's Sensei?"

Everyone else frowned.

Donnie was the first to speak. "It's a long story, Leo."

**…**

**Haha! Finally, the second chapter! I was expecting that this would be a short one, but man, I think I was on a roll while typing this! Also, I typed most of chapter 2 and a bit of chapter 3 at school (since for the last three days I kept bringing my laptop to school for our projects, so while I wasn't doing anything remotely important, and the fact that most of my teachers are unavailable, I type my fics all the way!) In fact, while I'm in my library typing this author note. **

**I just wanted to point out that the part when Leo was walking up, I based it on one of the scene of the 1990 TMNT movie (I only saw a figment of the scene online, though. The truth is, I haven't watched the movie yet.) Also, I originally didn't meant to add Thomas (an OC of mine that I just created on the spot while writing) or the fact that April was going to buy fish. But it just popped out of nowhere.**

**I might add Thomas in the future chapter, but for now, just wait for my next chapter, which is now in the making! Also, I wanted to extend my gratitude to BubblyShell22 for helping me out in writing. Thank you!**

**'Till next time!**


	4. Agreements Made

Chapter 3: Agreements Made

"Master Splinter was what..?"

Raphael and Casey have excused themselves minutes ago to collect firewood to cook breakfast, leaving Mikey, April, and Donnie to explain everything that happened. So far, Leo was far from being pleased of what he was hearing. He was sitting on the longer couch, both Mikey and April sitting at his side. Opposite them, on one of the cushion sit, was Donnie.

"We last saw Master Splinter in the sewer," April continued. "He was in a fight with Shredder. He put up a fight, really, but…" She hesitated, looking at Donnie to continue her sentence. Donnie, in return, sighed and knew that he has to say what's need to be said. Somehow, neither of them could make up the proper words to tell Leo what really happened.

"Master Splinter," Donnie as well hesitated, seeing how tears were already forming inside his friends' eyes, which he can even feel some welling up inside him as well. "Sensei… was defeated by Shredder. The Shredder strike him at the back of his head while we all watched. And… And… he threw Sensei into the sewer water." The words were like poison being forcefully vomited out of his lips. Donnie paused and looked at Leo, tears flowing down his face. "I'm sorry Leo. We can't tell if Sensei's gone... But we can't either tell if he is okay as well."

There was silence among them. Everyone bowed their head except for their own leader. Leo was simply stun that he doesn't know what to do. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He only sat there like a puppet without strings tied to him. Tears streamed down his face without him knowing.

Mikey and Donnie looked at each other. They have to stop their storytelling there. They'd might as well tell Leo what happened afterwards some other time.

"No, Sensei, he can't be dead," anxiety started going through Leo. He started feeling weaker all of the sudden again. He can feel his chest tightening and he can't seem to catch any air. Even any second, he might vomit his heart out if he's not careful enough. Then he heard it again. He can hear buzzing in his ear. "No, he can't be…" The buzzing grew louder. The loud and irritating sound grew only louder when he tried covering both his ear slits. April and Mikey shifted their gazed at Leo, noticing the wound near his left ear slit started bleeding again.

"Whoa, Leo," April quickly unwrapped the bandage (since she is sitting next to Leo on his left side) around the side of his head. The wound was indeed bleeding once more. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and pressed the clean cloth whie right were the wound is. Leo took the handkerchief into his hand and pressed it himself on the giant cut. The once fluffy white handkerchief is now a dark shade of crimson.

"Take it easy, Leo," Mikey placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Relax, it's just a wound." Leo looked at his younger brother. Seeing his younger brother suddenly made him calm once more.

"You're right, you're right," Leo sighed. "Where's Raph?"

"He's out with Casey," April said. "They are out getting some firewood to cook breakfast."

Leo leaned back on the sofa, muscles slowly releasing tension. He can feel himself going back to reality again. "We need to save Master Splinter, and our home. But we first need a plan."

Donnie smiled when a new (and what most people cans say, crazy) idea. "I still have the power cell with me." April, Leo and Mikey looked at him. Donnie continued rather prideful of his idea. "I can engineer the Power Wagon and use the cell to make it more functional and powerful. It'll be like the Shellraiser, and we can add some new weapons to it. Yes! Oh, and maybe a computer that could track Kraang Prime down wherever he is in New York, even without the use of any electricity. Nice, huh?"

"Yeah, uh Donnie," Leo said. "Nice idea, really. But… where are we going to get enough tools and supply for that?"

Donnie looked at April, who seems to agree with his gaze. "We found a few scrap metals and tools underneath the basement," April continued. "There were some sketches and blueprints left by my dad and my great uncle that might actually help us make the upgraded Party Wagon. My dad won't seem to mind if we pitch in a change or two on his ride. We can also use those as well as some scrap from the chicken coop."

Leonardo, though agrees that it was a good idea, still looked skeptic. "Okay, but how long can you engineer such vehicle."

Donnie frowned. "It might take me about a week or two…"

"But the Kraang might return any moment!"

"You think it's easy to make something like that in just mere hours? You know it would take me about a good month to finish the Shellraiser or the Turtle Mech, don't you Leo?"

"But Splinter could be in trouble any moment. He's still in New York, Donnie, and we're here, miles away from him."

"What do you propose? A different plan?"

"Yes, I do."

"How about half of us go to New York while the other half stay here to help make the Party Wagon?" Mikey interrupted.

Everyone stared at Mikey as if he was back in Dimension X. Donnie and Leo stared at each other, as if it was actually a good idea. Really, they don't have any other choice, right? "Okay, if we do that," Leo said. "Who would stay here with Donnie to ACTUALLY help Donnie start making the Party Wagon?"

"Oh I will," Mikey raised his hand in the air enthusiastically. Donnie stared at him. _Suddenly, I'm starting to miss the Dimension X Mikey. _"I think its best that you go to New York, Mikey," Donnie explained.

"How about me?" April asked. Donnie rubbed his chin, thinking it thoroughly. _And if Casey is in New York, I can have a chance with April!_ "Yeah, yeah! you can stay and help out." Donnie said. "You'll be a pretty companion while I work. No, wait, I mean you're, uh, you're pretty. NO! I mean, you're good. Yeah, you're good companion. Heh..." April stared at him. She already knew about Donnie's crush on her. But she's just waiting for him to actually say something and make a REAL move. So far, he's still far from getting it right.

"You know what," Leo said. "I think it's for the best that we wait for Raph and Casey to come back and to make our decision of whose going or who's staying here. Donnie, its best you start thinking of what kind of weapons and as well as upgrades such as the engine for the Party Wagon. We need to get ready, Kraang might attack any moment, whether it would be in New York or in a different state."

Just then, Mikey's stomach rumbled.

"Uh, but can we have breakfast first?" Mikey suggested.

…

Okay, so one day, while you are having a nice morning or afternoon, sitting on your living room waiting for a friend to come with his new video game consoler or a new ball for basketball. Though when you actually see him on your doorstep, you see something different in his hand. And that different thing was something so shocking or so repulsive that you ask yourself _"Okay, what and why the heck did you bring to my house?"_

Pretty much, that's what the turtles and April thought when they saw Raph and Casey dragging something from behind them that was obviously NOT firewood. "Hey," Casey called out. "Um, we didn't get any firewood cause we found…"

"… We found a body." Raphael continued.

They laid the unknown body on the lawn. Leo was the first among his other brothers and April them all to inspect the body. Mikey, Donnie, and April followed. Disbelief and amazement were printed on their face. Leo was the first to talk. "Is this..?"

"Slash." Raphael answered instantly.

The mutated tortoise was rugged and bruised from top to bottom. A faded maroon scarf was wrapped around his neck. They realize that a giant cut as identical as Leo's was sliced deep into the flesh of his neck. Lucky it seems that it wasn't too critical to actually kill him, since his chest was still moving. He was still breathing. Other than the new scarf and wounds, he looks like the same Slash they have left at the dock at midnight.

"We saw him in the woods while getting some firewood. We couldn't carry both wood and him, so we thought of going back to get the wood," Raphael explained.

"Let's wait for him to wake up," Leo said. "Then we'll ask what he's doing in the forest."

"Wait," Casey interrupted. "So we're going to keep _him_ here?"

"Yeah, what's the problem Jones?" Raphael asked, slightly offended by the question.

"Ugh, are we going to have another Raph then?"

…

_NnnNnnnn Hhhnnnnnennnnn_

_Unnnnnnnnnn Wakkkkkkknnnnnnnn Unnnnnnnp_

…

The first thing you might notice when you wake up from a bed dream is that you would jerk your eyes open all of the sudden, as if you've seen a, how can I put it, monster of a sort that the only way to escape is to open your eyes. Then you'll be all breathless, either waking up speechless, slightly sweaty, eyes dilated, or you would wake up, sitting up abruptly, with a scream that could send an earthquake that can tear the house down.

Well, for Slash, he somehow did both.

Eyes slowly opening to inspect the ceiling. He was panting. It was just a nightmare, he thought, a totally realistic nightmare with Kraang taking over New York, and the fact that he saw Splinter being beaten up by what he believes to be the Shredder. And there was an alligator mutant? Or was it a crocodile? Then there was Raph, Casey? Okay, he saw the turtles and the humans? But did everything happened? He hoped it was just a dream.

He could feel the presence of someone sitting next to him, watching him. He can feel something cold underneath his shell. It was obvious that he was lying on a dusty carpet, but what's unfamiliar is a couch set around him and a bookshelf in front of his view. But things turned from the weird to comforting when he knew that hand was too familiar to be no other than his ex-owner. He felt like he was a little tortoise pampered and protected by him.

"Raphael," Slash churred, leaning his head when he felt a soft hand petting his cheeks. His nape was aching from the giant wound on his neck. "Where am I? Where are we? This isn't the lair."

"We're outside New York. We found you in the woods. What were you doing out there?"

"I, ugh, I forgot." Slash placed a hand on top of his forehead. "I was in New York, wandering around. Ugh, then I remember Kraang. I think they were invading New York. And I think I was really asleep though. It was just a dream. And now I'm here, with you."

Raphael frowned. "Slash, that wasn't a dream."

Raphael was startled when Slash suddenly sat up. "What!?" Slash felt bewailed. "It wasn't a dream? It means everything is real? Please tell me the truth, Raphael."

Slash glanced at Raphael. He knew he wouldn't lie to him. It's just a silly prank, maybe. Or a horrible 'got-you-back' trick after almost beating the living being with a shell that are Raphael's brother.

But Raph's face was indeed _dead_ serious. "It's the truth, Slash. New York is now under attack by Kraang."

Then it all came back to him. Slash remembered trying to follow Raphael and Casey when they were on the street, being chased after thousands of Kraang Bots. He tried to help. He went from behind, attacking Kraang after Kraang, bringing ten by ten of them into an alley. But somehow, the more he attacks, the more that come outs. Then he saw the horror that is Kraang Prime on, in all his glory, on his gigantic, 25 meters tall mechanically walking freak show of a robot with the perfect mutagen behind its back. Then the Kraang Prime saw him, flicked him like a wee green pea. The impact of Kraang Prime's mechanical tentacle did the trick with his bruises and scars. But he found himself flying through the sky, landing straight into cold Ber-month water. The old rusty and algae covered remains of an anchor laid unnoticed underneath the water, and when he sank down to the bottom, the anchor's pointed tip sliced a small piece of the skin of his neck.

Then he remembered swimming for miles, only stopping to go into the surface for a quick breathe of air. The pain on his neck soon turned dull. When he reached the surface, it was already afternoon. He saw a plain summer maroon scarf lying on the bay (that explains how he got the scarf in the first place), wrapped it around the wound on his neck. He was tired, hungry, seriously have nowhere to go. Then he fainted, remembering seeing only trees, grass and boulders.

Just then, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie came into the living room. Slash and Raph turned to look at them. None of them talked, they just silently sat on the other couches. Slash looked at his owner, who was also very serious. Leo was the first to talk. He looked at Raph, knowing that as if earlier, they have agreed over something. Something that only the ninja turtles seem to know.

"Slash," he started slowly. "You owe us a favor from almost… killing my brothers."

Slash said nothing.

"This has nothing to do with those things in the past though," Raph continued. "New York is in trouble now. You once said that we can't do one thing: and that's wiping out the Kraang. And now Kraang Prime is back and is ready to wipe _us_ all out."

"We only want your help in defeating Kraang, and rescuing our Master Splinter," Leo added.

"And what do I get?" Slash asked.

"Freedom. Whatever you wanted," Raph replied.

Slash pondered on for a moment. He stared at every single turtles in the room. Leo looked determined but doubtful. Mikey was holding two thumbs up, a smile on his face (he's really cool about what happened before, anyway). Donnie looks doubtful as well, but he hides it well behind a monotonous face. And Raph looked at him with a hope to once and for all, get him into the team.

Slash chuckled. "When do I start?"

**…**

**Yes, I've ACTUALLY finished the third installment of this fic. And I got to say, this chapter is probably one of the HARDEST one to finish. I can't decide whether to start this in New York or at the O'Neil's resident, but I ended up starting it with Leo's reaction with Splinter gone, to fill up what's missing on the last chapter.**

**So, I was originally going to put a scene on how Raph and Casey found Slash. And originally, the two were supposed to argue before stumbling on an unconscious Slash. But I just can't seem to make the right words. I already have a Leo and Donnie arguing, I don't want to think up more words for another fight. Besides, this chapter is already 2000 plus words. I was also having a tiny bit of problem on how I would picture Leo and Donnie would be. I imagine him having a few anxiety breakdowns once in a while and Donnie would have some quick anger outburst. Also, I just wanted to say that the chapter's original title is "Lost and Found."**

**Well, that is all for now. Hope you guys would wait and read the next chapter. See ya!**

**Ps, the ending sort of reminds me of a movie (not a TMNT one). Think you guys can guess it?**


	5. Long Story

Chapter 4: Long Story

Leo and Raph were left siting on the couches inside the living room. Their brothers and Slash left them there. Raph told them he wanted to talk to Leo in privacy. So far, Leo already knew what his brother wanted to tell him. Raph didn't said a word when he got back from the forest. He wasn't sure whether his brother was too busy about Slash, or the fact that he just didn't noticed (or care) that he was already awake. Otherwise, Casey already gave him a quick 'welcome-back-to-the-team-high-three'.

"I'm glad you're back Leo," Raph said. Leo smiled. Of course, Raphael's pride would be in the way if he is going to say those words in front of Casey, Slash or his brothers. "We were worried about you never waking up."

"It's glad to be back," Leo said.

But what Leo didn't expect next was his brother actually getting up, standing in front of him, and suddenly falling to his height and embraced him by the neck. Leo was stunned. He expected Raph to say a simple 'I-miss-you' speech or something, but this was unlikely for him. Then he remembered their Sensei. He imagined Raph, being the second eldest, to feel the same remorse as huge as Leo's. He understand why Raph would suddenly fall on his knees and started sobbing after the chain events of bad luck and the sudden miracle of Leo waking up. Who wouldn't be that overwhelmed and emotionally shock, especially if you have tried to keep yourself as robust and though as possible for years. Typical Raphael.

_"A true warrior must always remember to once in a while fall on his knees and humble himself."_

They stayed like that for a long time.

…

Raphael and Leonardo sat next to each other on one of the couches. Basically, Raph had recovered from his emotional rupture a minute or two ago and now proceeded telling Leo what happened after Splinter was thrown into the sewer water.

"We ran out of other options. Kraang Prime was still powerful," Raphael explained. "So we have to use Donnie's latest invention…"

"The Turtle Mech?" Leonardo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Eh, it wasn't all that ready. But it _is _functional enough to take him down. Though, we unintentionally gave whole New York City a surprise black out." (Leonardo imagined what would the officials of New York would react after seeing a titan sized turtle was the reason why New York lost such huge amount of electricity)

"So far, we manage to defeat Kraang Prime, but so far, he is not done yet. The battle is over, but the war has just started," Raph voiced darken. "We took you with us here. The lair is destroyed, so we have to settle somewhere safe where neither the Kraang nor Shredder can easily find us. We have no other choice anyway."

Leo frowned. "Splinter is still in New York, though. We need to act fast to save him."

"Donnie said he has plans for the Party Wagon."

"But it would take some time to do that. For now, it's best that half of us would have to go to New York and find Splinter."

"Are you _crazy?_ Half of _us?"_

_I was afraid you'll say that _Leo thought. "It's actually Mikey's idea. Half would stay and help each other recreate the whole Party Wagon. The other half would go to New York. Most probably, you would volunteer going to New York."

_Mikey?_ Raphael was silenced. For some reason, Leo was right. And the idea of some of them going to New York while the other half would stay and plan a surprise attacks wasn't so bad. Surely most of them would agree to this. Though most of them would also doubt about this. But they have no choice. Now the question is: whose going and whose staying?

Before Raph could actually ask the question, from the dining, Mikey was ringing a chime, calling out for them. "Brunch is serve!"

Leo and Raph looked at one another. If they are going to discuss about the team going to New York, they would have to speak to their companions as well. "We're coming!"

Meeting adjourned.

…

Do you know the feeling of eating out with either a teacher, an old friend of your mom or dad, or even with your new girlfriend or boyfriend's parents? That awkward feeling you want to punch yourself in the face and stomach then eat a whole plate of potato salad just to have an excuse you need to go to the bathroom and never come out until closing time? Well, Raphael totally know what it feels, having Slash eating with them while all of his brothers, April, and Casey staring at them as if they were a large sore thumb or simply hiding some sort of secret (like, I don't know, a bomb that might detonate any second that only the two of them must know) that no one must know.

They chose to sit in the dining, changing the four sitters dining table set with a long old working table they found near the chicken coop. For the chairs, the found some plastic retractable chairs in the basement. Luckily there were eight of those and seven of them. And the chairs were high enough for them to be leveled with their tables. On the left row, they were occupied by Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Slash. On the other row was Donnie, Casey, and April. So far, brunch wasn't going so good, since they are actually eating brunch with a tortoise mutant that almost killed the ninja turtle siblings (exactly what Donnie whispered into Mikey. These are the exact words: _"We are having brunch with a tortoise maniac of a mutant that almost killed us all!")_

"So, you're Spike?" April tried staring a new conversation

"I was, but I'm Slash now," Slash replied. So far, Slash doesn't seem to notice how all of them are looking at him like a giant mosquito was on his nose and he still doesn't notice.

"Oh," April said, totally more uncomfortable. "What happened then? Why don't you hang out with the turtles anymore?"

Raph and Slash stared at each other. At the same time, they replied: "It's a long story."

No one dared asking what happened. They only ate on the roasted fish quietly, every once in a while, a few sounds of spoons and forks clicking on ceramic flower-printed plates. Every now and then would Mikey poke around, tap the end of his spoon at the edge of his plate. He even played with his spoon like a catapult and shoot a set of fish bone with the tail still attached to it at Donnie's face. Everyone has to admit that was funny, especially the look on Donnie's irritated face when he threw the fish out of his face.

"Very funny," Donnie's voice trailed with a sign of sarcasm.

"You should have seen your face," Mikey said, smiling deviously.

They finished their meal as usual. No one talked. The sound of chewing and spoons and forks tapping the plate. Tapping the plate. Another obnoxious idea came to Mikey. With his spoon, he tapped it once on the plate. No one noticed. Another tap, slightly louder. Raph looked at him before returning to his almost finished fish. Mikey pouted. He took his fork, consecutively tap his spoon twice followed by a single tap of his fork. Along every tap of the fork, he would stomp his feet. He get into a rhythm that somehow draw everyone to look at him. Then he went faster, tapping in more beats on the plate.

Raph smirked. He knew where this is going. Though he has no idea _why _they even started this, but it won't stop them from finishing it. "Slash, hand me your plate, will ya?"

Slash looked confused but did what he was told. He slide the plate to Raph. The other turtle turned his and Slash's plate over and with both butts of his spoon and fork, timed his hits with Mikey's beat. He followed along with a simple beat box rhythm. He wasn't sure why, but he can't stop his mouth from creating a tune.

Donnie was familiar about the tune. It was the same song they often hear on the radio. A rap that they couldn't memorize the lyrics but nonetheless remember the beat by heart. He whistled the tune along, clicking both his spoons and fork. Leo remembered doing this with his brothers not long ago. _What did I used as an instrument again? _Leo thought of what happened that day. _Mikey was using one plate and his foot… Raph on two plates… Donnie on the whistle… and… oh yes!_

He grabbed 3 of the nearest glass cups filled with water on different level, one almost empty, one half full and one seriously filled to the brink. With his spoon and fork, tapped the glass like a xylophone with the tune. "Yeah! You got it Leo," Mikey cheered.

At first, April and Casey were just staring at them, clearly thinking _what are they doing making a rap at a time like this?!_ But they felt like the music was captivating them, as if it was telling them to forget their problems for just this time. _Why not?_

Slash wasn't sure what to react to this. Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Donatello, all of them using kitchenware as musical instruments, playing undeniably good, with April and Casey cheering on them, as if the Kraang war was just a tiny insect that they can solve with just one flick of a finger. They were all laughing like there were no problems at all. But Slash has to admit, the music was also making him tap to the rhythm as well.

"Is it always like this Raphael?" he whispered to Raph.

"Yeah, most of the time," Raph answered. Of course, Slash wouldn't know too well about the happy times he and his brothers, along with their human friends, would have. No, Raph was too busy complaining to Spike, that it made the now Slash think that his brothers couldn't even smile at him.

"Wanna join in, Slash?" Raph handed him his plate and spoon.

"I think I'll past…"

Said the tortoise who is now synchronizing with Raph with every hit of his spoon on his plate. "Whoa," Mikey watched the unlikely pair drumming their plates. "Go, Raph and Slash!"

Donnie and Leo shot a glance at the two. They couldn't believe their eyes that the warrior and his ex-pet were actually smiling and festively joining the fun. It's not what they expected, they actually forgot Slash was sitting there. But hey, it's better than being cut into pieces by a humongous tortoise, right?

Donnie couldn't cease smiling, while watching Raph and Slash. But when he turned and look at April, he couldn't help but frown. April and Casey were smiling, foreheads resting on one another's. They were laughing, clapping to the beat. _And I thought I got a chance with her..._ Donnie was taken aback by Mikey, who wrapped an arm around playfully. "Hey Donnie, it's time for the encore!" Donnie smiled. _Of course..._

"Oh man, we should have bought a camera with us!" Mikey laughed.

…

Meanwhile, while the turtles, April, and Casey were having their mini fresco in the dining room, a man parked his bike outside the O'Neil's residence.

When April was long gone, and Thomas was preparing to open his canteen, he noticed that April forgot to get her change. Fearing that she might need it, she tried following her. But his father made him chop a few meat for sale. He would receive a screaming fit from his dad, saying that he was just looking for a way to sneak out and slack around with the chicks next door. so he just thought of giving the change a lot later.

"April! It's me Thomas!" Normally, he would at least be greeted either by April herself or by her father and uncle. But this time, no one seem to answer him. Though this is scenario isn't much of a biggie anyway. He tried knocking on the door, but no one answered. He can hear… music? It was a familiar a Capella rap music that he kept hearing over the radio.

Then he heard other voices talking from the inside that are different from inside, most of them masculine. They were far from being either April's uncle or father. And April's cousins are all girls. Did she brought her friends with them? They were loud indeed, laughing. They also seem to be the one singing. But then he heard something animalistic. It was a roar. No human can obviously make a sound like that.

Terrified, Thomas entered right away. He can hear the music getting louder. He made a few turns. When he got to the little dining room, he wasn't sure if he was still awake or simply dreaming in his bedroom.

April was laughing, cheering, and clapping her hands together. Next to her was a teenager boy that sort of reminds him of a vigilante boy he had seen the last time he went to New York. Then there were… turtles? 5 anthropomorphic turtles on their two feet. They were rapping and using plates as musical instruments. He was sure one of them was a lot bigger and creepier than the others. He can't believe his eyes. He can't believe everything his uncle told him about every trip he has to New York are actually true. April O'Neil, a Kraang descendant, who hangs out with a bunch of turtle mutants who label themselves as ninjas (though what he remember, they were only four of them?)

The 3 dollar and 50 cents change fell out of Thomas hands, dropping on the floor. "April?!"

April turned to look, snapping back to reality when she realized it was Thomas, whom she was certain has zero clue that she is hanging out with a bunch of teenager turtles… who are mutants… and ninjas. "Thomas!?"

Everyone stopped instantly, dropping the ceramic plates carelessly, shattering into pieces. The last one to stop was Mikey, dropping his plate drum on Raph's feet (and was rewarded with a good whack behind the back of his head).

"April..? Mutant turtles..?" Thomas was flabbergasted babbling mess.

"Thomas… it's a long story."

…

Meanwhile, in a dimension far away, Kraang Subprime proudly made his way into Kraang headquarters. Kraang Bots watch as he made his way, in all his glory.

How he got out of the turtle's lair, alive, was because of extremely good luck. Somehow, he had managed to crawl away just in time while the Kraang Bots that are summoned into the lair distracted most of the turtles and Splinter. He crawled deep into the sewer. A portal itself was activated inside one of the maze-like sewer tunnels, and from there, borrowed a Kraang Droid's body. Somehow, while he was in the middle of the sewer, he had found something. Or someone. He wasn't completely sure whether this fellow he found would serve as a great purpose for them or not, but it might do something well for the Kraang to keep.

Over the large flat screens inside the main room of the headquarters, Kraang Prime spoke directly at Kraang Subprime.

"Did Kraang successfully annihilated the once called 'turtles?" Kraang Prime asked over the screen.

"Negative, but there is something useful that we've found while inside their home," by those words, Kraang Subprime signaled two Kraang Bots, wheeling in a high-tech cart that appears to have an enclosed iron box on it. "We found another mutant."

Kraang Prime wasn't that too excited to hear the news. It wasn't like it's something special that the Kraang caught another mutated human or animal. Nonetheless, he permitted the Kraangs to show his new caught.

The iron walls of the box disappeared, but was replaced by an unbreakable glass box chamber. Inside of the box was a familiar wizard sparrow with a stout body and a fake leg. His coat was tattered and torn and his staff was broken into half. He stirred to life when he noticed that he can finally see the outside.

"Unhand thee vile alien droids!" Malachi shouted. "Release thee or thou shalt face thy wrath-"

But even through shouting and cussing inside the cube, no Kraang can hear him. "He said he knows these turtles," Kraang Subprime continued. "He isn't what they call as a 'good fighter', but he seems to carry the rare ability of manipulating minds."

"Impressive," Kraang Prime chuckled deeply. "Kraang, put the bird into detention cell. If bird doesn't cooperate with Kraang, he'll be turn into one!"

Kraang Prime and Subprime laughed in evil unison. From the inside of his cubicle cell, Malachi knew he'll be roasted dinner if he doesn't escape the wrath of the Kraang in time.

**…**

**So? How's chapter 4? Yeah, I wasn't really that prepared for this chapter. I don't know where I got the rap idea, it just… I don't know. Happened! Also, I seriously wanted to feature Sir Malachi in this story. I really liked him, and he needs some love. I want to see him in season 3!**

**Also, I'm planning to add Thomas for the next chapters. I really didn't mean for him to be created, he just suddenly appeared! He wasn't in my original plans in the first place. I'm planning to give him a nice role anyway.**

**Anyway, I have nothing else to say anyway. So… see ya!**

**PS, the Internet is a big jerk with me!**


End file.
